Ash x Dan ?
by BuckedDruid1
Summary: After ash had a break up with Lance she has forgotten about him and has moved on but will he move on ?
1. Chapter 1 Daniel?

Ash POV Today was like any other day going to the moon's theatre having everyone here and making people happy. But this day was different because this is when I met Dan. "Hello" I said to everyone and they all waved and said "hi" back except mike he said, "look out she might stab us all with those spikes." I ignored him and walked proudly away from him. Moon appeared out of nowhere and said "hi is everyone ready for a next show" they all nodded like robots I joined as well. then he said it was something about singing to help raise awareness of autism. I never heard of autism I maybe need to search it up when I get back home.

Later that night when I was walking down the street there was two guys appeared out of nowhere one was a rhino and the other was a pig I was absolutely frightened they cornered me I thought something bad was going to happen.

Dan POV I was walking down the street I heard a scream I rushed down and saw a porcupine mortified and saw a pig and a rhino laughing I grabbed a near by object and whacked the rhino on the head so hard it made a shattering sound the pig turned around and I jumped kick him in the face and he ran away. I turned to look at the porcupine she was crying on the floor I cautiously came over and tried to comfort her she then grabbed me and hold me tight so tight I couldn't breathe. later when it was about 11:00 P.M I got up and held my hand out so that she could stand up. then we went to her place it was very compact and it had lots of porcupine needles on the sofa she then said "th-thanks" I just shrugged and I said "no problem those guys just seemed like they wanted you for something." she nodded and said "they might have been sent by my ex." I was confused since I wasn't here for that. I then got up from the seat and said: "well I should be going." she looked disappointed and her head down I went back and said, "well if you give me your phone number I will just call you or you can call me if you are worried about something."

Ash POV I cannot get the image of the porcupine out of my head I can even remember what he wore yesterday it was a leather jacket with dark glasses and dark blue jeans. I then woke up and got dressed and walked back into the theatre and I got a text from a number that said "hi" she thought it was that guy I then texted back saying " I didn't get your name ?" he then replied "My name is Daniel, Daniel Edgar." then moon started on saying to everyone about the fundraiser so I said "ttyl." I then put my phone down and listen to what moon was saying.

then it got to the point when it was time to go back home then just by chance I saw Daniel in a navy blue jacket I shouted "Hey!" then he saw me and he smiled and waved he then had come over and said "Hey what are you doing here?" and I saw everyone looking disgusted at Daniel I didn't say anything to them about my friends but to be honest he looks abit like my ex but I have forgotten about him.

Dan POV

I saw ash and I gave her a wave and come over and I saw her friends giving me a funny look I walked over cautiously and said "hey what are you doing here?" she responded, "I go here to practice my music." then it hit me is she from that contest I heard on the news my face was then in shock. she looked confused and I then snapped out of it and said "sorry I'm just thinking about stuff." I smiled she laughed and punched my side. we then gone near her friends and introduced myself but they still looked at me as cold as the people who was hurting her. I was confused and looked at her and she just shrugged and she came to me and said we should just get out of here.

As we were walking down the street to her place I said "hey, aren't you the one who was on that singing competition?" she then blushed then she said, "Oh, so you know what happened about me and about my ex." I nodded but then I thought why would he still be abusing her. then she held her head down. I then said to her why don't you come to my house she then looked at me and smiled. I then said, "Well a yacht rather than a house." she then looked at me if I was crazy I had just smiled.

Ash POV I thought he was just crazy when he said a yacht when we finally got to the port he came onto a massive yacht that was all silver and on the inside was massive bedrooms massive everything. I was gobbed smacked and was looking around in amazement and I saw one that was the best a place where he had all of his musical instruments and a guitar. I then looked at him still having my mouth open and said "how did you get all of this?" he then shrugged and said, "My family is a rich one I wanted to get away from it all so I borrowed my parent's yacht." "do you like it?" I then nodded blindly he then gone into another room full of computer that were in pieces and it seemed like he was trying to clear it away he then looked up and smiled.

He then went back into the main hall and gone into the music room I stood outside then he had his hand gesturing to come in. and when he was tuning his guitar and playing out tunes that I had never heard before. I then said what was that he then responded: "It was the pirate of the Carribean theme song." I then just sat in amazement of the yacht and his voice. later on that day me and Dan had rocked out in the yacht and in the end, it was too late for me to go back home. So I said to him "hey can I stay in one of you many bedrooms?" he nodded and smiled at me.

I then got undressed and got into one of the pyjamas that was in the yacht and went into one of the soft bedrooms I then saw Dan and he said: "do you need anything before you go to bed it is very difficult to see in this gigantic yacht?" I then shook my head and he turned the light off and then it was all pitch black I then heard a thumb and Dan saying "OWWW!" I then smirked under the sheet of the bed. And then i went fast asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2 Auditions?

Dan POV today was another day on my yacht this time I wasn't the only one here I have ash as a guest, of course, I thought to myself. then I heard a scream and I then got directly out of bed in my pyjamas and rushed to Ash's bedroom and saw her rushing to get dressed I was still in a daze and said "what is the matter?" she then said I have to get ready I need to go to the moon theatre to practice my song. I then said to her "Do you want a ride?" she nodded and I rushed to get ready I saw her looking impatience I then got my bike out but it is not any bike it is a futuristic bike where you lay back and let the GPS take you where you need to go. she then said, "what is that?" I said "this is a prototype but I bet it will get you there." we then got in in a rush and I said, "hold on!" the bike had a futuristic sound and then it said, "where do you want to go, sir?" I then said "to the moon theatre." it then plotted the way and in an instance, the bike sped up and it had gone in a flash.

Ash POV I was so scared the bike sped up at an incredible rate I then had to clench onto something so I did I clenched onto Daniel in fear then I had a flashback on when I saw him.

Later on, we arrived at the moon theatre I was still stiff from fear I then got out and helped her out of the futuristic bike and went into the theatre then I saw moon he was talking to everyone and I came rushing in and said "Hey sorry I am late." moon said to me "where have you been?" then I replied "I was with Daniel." he then frowned "Daniel, where is he." then me and moon heard a noise at the theatre stage it sounded like Daniel. I then said to everyone "Come on!" everyone followed and didn't disrupt the music that was coming out of his mouth he was singing another song that I didn't hear before he was signing "I'm different, yeah I'm different I'm different, yeah I'm different"

Dan POV I was in my zone signing out to my own tunes and I was also dancing to my own songs I was so in the zone I didn't see a small audience on the side all with mouths open but the only one that wasn't was Ash's. I blushed and said, "Umm, hi." they all clapped and I then went down and I saw moon with ash and I then bowed and he was laughing saying "That was amazing! Are you Daniel" I nodded proudly he then said "would you like to be in the band?" with his hand extended. I then held my hand out and shook it. And I saw that Ash was clapping silently and I smiled back. Then he was talking about who are going to be in a group to sing and dance. he said it would be me and Ash as the first one, Gunther and Rosita and Johnny and Mike. I then said "what are we doing this for?" moon replied "we are doing a fundraiser for autism." my face was in shock my mouth was open and everyone looked confused I then closed it and I ran out of the room.

Ash POV I was confused why Daniel run away I shouted: " Daniel wait !" my heart sank is it something that moon said that offended him I thought to myself could he be autistic I ran after him I was looking frantically around for him and I saw him outside I went to him and I put my hand on his shoulder and said "Hey are you alright?" there were no response I saw him having his hands around his eyes. He then looked up at me and I saw tears in his eyes and I felt sorry for him then he whispered in my ear saying "I didn't want you to tell you this but since moon said I am...autistic." I then responded, "Then why did you run away?". he responded saying "I didn't want to let them know that I was autistic, I didn't want to be ridiculed." I then gave him a hug and responded "I don't care what you have." he looked at me and then smiled and everyone came rushing out and saw me hugging him the all had awkward looks and he then whispered to me "thank you." he then stood up and came in with me we walked in together with everyone looking confused. I then sat down with him and we listen to what moon had to say for the charity fundraiser.

Later on that day everyone came out and they all said "goodbye." I said "goodbye." to everyone as well then I saw Daniel walking to his futuristic bike looking depressed his head was down low like he has done something wrong I came over and said "Hey are you ok?" he then said, "yeah I'm fine." he then was tapping on the futuristic bike and said "hey do you want to go somewhere?" I the smiled and nodded I then gone into the futuristic bike with him and he said: "can, can I have some of my friends participate in this fundraiser?" I then shrugged and said, "why not every little help." I then saw him smile and he then said "go to the nearest club." the computer said "yes sir." it then started and then zoomed off.

Dan POV when the futuristic bike was driving to the nearest club I then said to Ash "hey, do you not mind if what they will say?" she looked confused and said, "what you will mean 'what they will say." I then put my hand on the back of my neck and I said "they talk inappropriately so I am sorry if you hear any of what they say." she then responded "I don't care as long you are near me." she then put her hand on my lap I then blushed. she then laughed I then smiled nervously.

"we are here." the computer said I then got out of the car and helped her out of the futuristic bike she then looked in amazement I then open the door for her and she walked in the noise was so loud we couldn't hear each other, I then pointed towards a table and then she nodded and gone towards the table I followed her I then had to yell "I'm going to see if I can get my friends and introduce them to you!" she then nodded and I then was looking around for my friends I saw one on the DJ table jumping around like a kangaroo but he was another porcupine I then ran towards him with my hands cupped around my ears and I tapped him on his shoulder and I shouted "Hey turn down the music!" he then nodded and turned it down to when we can hear each other and he said "Hey what are you doing here?" I then responded, "well do you want to be in a band with her?" I pointed to ash. he then looked and was in shock he then he whistled and said: "wow, umm yeah." I then said to him "come down from the DJ and let me introduce you to her." he nodded with delight.

she was looking around for me I then said "hey." she then looked at me with relief and I said "Ash, this is Josh, Josh, Ash." ash smiled and pulled her hand out and he pulled his hand out and the both shook their hand. I then said to Josh "where is Aaron?" he then shrugged and by chance I saw him coming to us I then waved gesturing him to come over. then we all sat down me with Ash and josh with Aaron they both looked at each other and smiled at each other I knew what they were thinking and I said to both of them before they said anything rude "so Aaron do you want to be in this band?" he then nodded.

Ash POV I was looking mostly at Daniel, not Aaron or Josh he then looked at me I then looked around nervously and I smiled he then smiled back then I heard josh saying "so when did yous two? you know." I then said "what do you mean?" and Daniel gave him a look to say stop talking he then realise he then stopped. then daniel said, "Josh and Aaron own this club." I then looked at him and said "really?" I nodded and said, "hey why don't you play one of your songs?" I then curled my spike and said "alright." he then stood up and grabbed a microphone and said "Hey do you want to hear Ash sing." and everyone screamed and chanted for her name. I then got one of the instruments from the club and started singing 'let it all free'.  
then I heard mike say "that is what you sang at the competition why don't you sing something else?" I then looked down in disappointment and came down and Daniel came up to me and said: "hey are you alright?" I then shook my head and hugged him I was starting to cry.

Dan POV that is the last time mike will say anything mean to her I then motion Josh and Aaron to go and sort mike out the both nodded their heads and headed towards mike. I then saw mike looking at my friends and he started to run away and they started to chase him. I then said to Ash "hey why don't we go back to your place?" she then shook her head and she motioned me to come down and she said "why don't we go back to your yacht I then said, "ok if that is what you want."

we then went towards the futuristic bike and we saw Ash's ex I then tried to hide her from him whilst we were trying to get into the futuristic bike and he looked over and saw Ash in a dress and he then laughed out loud I just stared at him in a way to make him shut up but he just waved at me smirking then I heard Ash saying "come on lets go to your place." I then came to the futuristic bike and I said to the computer "let's go home." the computer said, "yes sir".

when we got back we went to the top front bit of the yacht and we lied back and watched the stars and I then said "hey what did you do to make him mad?" she then said, "I think it was because I kicked him out." I responded "Really what a big baby." she then smirked and wiping all of the tears away and she then locked a hold of my arm and then I heard her say "Hey tomorrow can you help with this song that I am working on." I then nodded I thought to myself this was one crazy day. 


	3. Chapter 3 Backstory?

Dan POV It was the next morning and Ash is still on my yacht not I am mad though I thought to myself with my eyes closed when I opened my eyes I saw someone with a scary mask I then reacted by punching him in the private parts. I saw him sprawl on the floor I then saw Ash come running in shouting "what happened?" I pointed to the masked person he then removed the mask and it was Josh I then shouted "what are you doing here!" he then try to say "t-to scare you." well you have done that alright." I then went passed him to Ash and said "should we get some breakfast?" trying to hide the fallen down josh "don't worry about him he deserved it for scaring me besides it was payback for what you did to me." I said looking at him in anger we then sat down in the dining room sitting beside each other I was having vegetable soup she was having cereal we were both still in our pyjamas. and then I saw Aaron he said to me "where is josh?" I then said, "umm, still in bed." Ash smirked and I laughed whilst we were both holding hands underneath the table.

Ash POV After tea, we then got dressed and since it was Saturday we had time off so me and daniel went shopping and when I meant we I meant me and he was the carrier of all of my shopping. I thought it wasn't that much but it seemed that he was struggling to handle all of the bags I did say "did you want me to help?" he then said, "N-No I am fine." I then said, "oh ok." and continued walking down the mall. I then saw something wich caught my eye it was a new guitar but it was too pricey so I had my head down I then felt someone touching my shoulder I turned and looked and it was Daniel he said to me "do you want it?" I then said "no no its ok I will get something else." then he said, "ok because I have something for you at your home." I then looked at him thoughtfully and wondered what has he got me? so I said "well should we go back to my place then." he nodded so we gone in a taxi to go to her place because of all the shopping will cause the bike to be unstable.

When we got there she opened the door and I looked at the parcel it was like a present with a bow and it said "To Ash xx" I then said to him "should I open it now?" he nodded and I started to open it like when I was a child. when I saw it I was in tears but in tears of happiness not tears of sadness. he then said, "do you like it?" I then said "I love it." it was a diamond encrusted guitar with Dan x Ash engraved on it. he then said "well you wanted me to help you with your songs, so." he shrugged I then jumped onto him and I then squeezed him until all of the air in his lungs have been squished out.

Dan POV I guess she likes it I thought trying not to faint when she is squeezing me so tightly I tried to say "O-k but it won't be useful if you kill me." she then released whilst I was gaining my breath she looked so excited she then said "should we head back to yours so that we won't have any problems with the neighbours. I nodded and we walked back to the yacht and started on writing her song for the autism charity song. we were having fun we laughed it was all that I ever wanted a person who saw me not from my disability but for me I was so happy. then we were interrupted by Josh me and ash said "JOSH!" then we pushed him out and closed the door and started on playing the song and me trying to edit it and she said, "how is it?" I responded, "it is great I didn't know that you were that talented." she then blushed then I said to her "do you want to go to the pool.

She nodded and said should we go to the beach but I shook my head and said "how about we go out to the ocean in the yacht because it doesn't cost and we can do whatever we want, right?" she was enthusiastic about this idea.

We were finally out from the city and into the ocean I was just wearing swimming trunks and ash was wearing a red swimsuit with black and white striped glasses she said: "where are Josh and Aaron?" and I said "they didn't want to come," she seemed fine with that. Now since I am alone with Ash we can talk about how our lives will be better with each other.

Ash POV I was relaxing whilst he was doing laps in the ocean he then looked at me and gestured me to come into the ocean I accepted and we were starting on racing each other from the tip of the yacht to the bottom of it was fun and we were diving underwater and seeing all of the interesting sceneries like the coral reefs this was the most amazing thing. My ex never had a holiday or had even gone to the beach with me he always worked on his songs but with Daniel, he seems to be everywhere playing the instruments, building computers, doing artwork and also make prototypes of motorbikes. and I wonder what his family do for a living to have a yacht this big? He then looked at me and he then got out and said: "Hey, I need to show you something underneath the yacht." I was confused to what he means by underneath I have already seen everything. we got out and we went downstairs to a wall he then put his hand out and it then opened we then walked in and stood in a very bright white room it was huge he then said: "E.V.E say hi to Ash." then suddenly there was a voice saying "hi Ash." I was scared and I said who are you the A.I responded: "I am E.V.E an A.I of the yacht created by Daniel Edgar to serve." I then looked at him he then scratched the back of his neck and said: "yeah I had some spare time." I then said "how? how did you do all of this." he responded sadly "well I was different in my school. I was intelligent better than everyone but when they found that I had autism it just dropped from me to having no friends except Josh and Aaron. but when I was at home I couldn't even go out without being bullied so I create this." as he pointed to the A.I "I created her when I was 15. still developing her. as when you saw me trying to hide all of the components for her to be integrated into the yacht." he then turned around and I said, "hey this is amazing what you have shown me." I came over and gently patted his back he looked at me and I said: "how did you do all of this. was it your parent?" I nodded and said "when my family owned this yacht I need a lot of money for this to work. and my family funded me to make this work. and the surprising thing is that I learned this myself no help." he motioned to all of his inventions "I did all of this and people don't like me for it. why?" I responded "it was because they are jealous of you." he then stopped crying and immediately stood up and gone over to a table and he motioned me to come over. He then said "say something, anything into this microphone." so I did then I heard a sound coming behind me he then said "meet falcon M.K2" it was just like the one that he had but it was in black he then said "this was the other project I did, do you like it." I nodded with happiness and he then said: "it is now yours." I then looked at him and back at the motorbike I then said "no, I can't have it.". he then said "well I mean when you were out all alone I thought that you want this to get to places quicker. so that you won't meet your ex's bullies." I then hugged him and kissed his cheek

Dan POV I didn't think it will go this well I thought how about the other gifts I will be given her. she was looking all around in amazement I was so happy for her. I then said "there is more." she then came towards me at speed and said, "what else have you got me?" I then went to the projector and pointed to this building and I said "I thought you might like your own studio to make your music." she then shook her head in disbelief and said "Really?" I nodded her hand were around her mouth and was crying. I then gone and patted her on the back saying "there-there." she then looked at me and I said "well this is why I wanted you down here for the voice recognition." she then laughed and hugged me tight and I said to E.V.E "Lets go home." she then responded "Yes, sir". I then we went out and then I relaxed on the sofa and she was lying next to me. this day was great. 


	4. Chapter 4 Guests ?

Ash POV I was so ecstatic going on my new motorbike I just couldn't wait I was so frantic. when we finally gone back I said: "just meet me there I will bring my equipment." and he said "alright."

when I was there I saw a light on it was unusual since I haven't been in my house for a while. so I went in cautiously and looked around there was no one here but my place was trashed my sofa was upside down and my old guitar was trashed and my diamond encrusted guitar is stolen. I am furious and sad I saw a note saying 'thanks for the present X' i knew who wrote this it was my ex. I picked up my phone and called Dan.

Dan POV I went to Ash's studio and I saw Ash ex next to the wall. I went out cautiously and went to him and said "what are you doing here?" he looked and smirked at me showing me the diamond encrusted guitar that I gave to ash and he said, "looks like you are now her new favourite." I said "Look just leave her alone. ok, she is over with you." he shook his head and said in an angry voice "no she isn't over with me." then suddenly I saw two of the same people who bullied ash had come out and jumped me.

Ash POV I didn't see a reply so I gone to the studio and I saw his motorbike and in the alleyway, I saw Dan it seems like he wasn't moving. I said "Oh no." I came out of my motorbike and I rushed to him and I said "Dan are you alright?" he wasn't responding I then called the ambulance.  
As soon as the ambulance came I went to the hospital with him I was holding his hand and I said: "hang in there, Dan." when we finally arrived I wasn't allowed to go into the room so I called everybody I mean Dan's friends and mine and as soon as a text everyone came rushing into the hospital. and they all saw me in tears they all came around and they all said things like "what happened?" "who done this?" I didn't really want to answer all of their questions I just pointed to where he was. everyone looked through the window he was very weak and barely conscious a lot of bruises and even blood gushing out of his head. then the shutters were closed abruptly then one of them said: "I should tell his parents on what happened." I then said "no, I should I was the one it, it was all my fault." she said trying not to cry. they all looked at her sympathetically and said "No it wasn't your fault it was that creep Lance." they all nodded and one of them in the crowd handed me a phone and said "you should do it not because it was your fault but because you are closer to him than anyone else." I then nodded and phoned the number and there was a voice a deep one saying "Hello, who is this?" I then responded "Mr Edgar your son was in an incident." he then said "What!" he then said, "Who is this?" I then responded, "I am Ash, Daniel's girlfriend." and Dan's Dad said, "Ok, ok I will be on my way."

for the next few weeks, I was restless in bed I had my light on all of the time. I needed Dan next thing I know there was a loud bang at the back of the yacht and the there were two cloaked stranger withs guns I was mortified they said: "Identify!" I said "Ash!" then they lowered the guns and stepped aside and there was a figure and as it got closer it was Dan's father. he then knelt down and helped me up and beside him was his mother. they both apologised for the intrusion they said that they saw a light they thought that it was the guy who beaten up their son. And his mum said, "Where is he at, which hospital is he at!" I then said, "I will show you follow me."

Then we were at the hospital I went to the reception and said "where is Daniel?" they were saying the same procedures as everyone else I just wanted to see daniel so I just gone with my gut and gone into the corridor and his parents and bodyguards followed. I saw him and he was asleep and we opened the door and crept in one of the guards stayed outside not letting anyone in. Me and his parent sat down near his bed and we saw movement.

Dan POV everything was fuzzy I didn't see much and when I opened my eyes I saw my parents and Ash I tried on saying "Wh-what has happened?" the looked at me and Ash and my mom and my dad cried with happiness I then motioned my dad to come over and I whispered because I was so weak "can you get my voice machine from the bodyguard." he nodded and he then uncovered the robot and the was a hat that was linked to the throat of the machine he helped me put it on. I then tested it and said "one two three, one two three." and it spoke on the machine it was great that I can speak with my normal voice through the machine Ash was amazed at the bodyguards were machines then she looked at me and come down next to me and held my hand and said "I am so glad that you are back." I then smiled and said "I would never leave someone as kind as you.

the next day I was able to go out but I was in a wheelchair I saw my family and now my girlfriend. Ash was pulling the wheelchair and my parents were beside me we went to my families yacht and I went straight to bed to recover trying to stand to get to my bed Ash helped me to get to my bed. I then said "thank you." from the voice of the robot. she then smiled and then she said: "would you like anything." I then said "no it is fine thanks." she then said "did you build these robots." as she pointed to the one attached to my head I nodded she then examined it more closely in amazement. she then said "you are definitely something aren't you?" she smile. then she went out and I had just closed my eyes this was definitely an interesting day. 


	5. Chapter 5 Peace ?

Dan POV I woke up still painful from yesterday I then turned around and I saw Ash she was sleeping next to me. I never saw her this adorable this close up she was like a cute small spiked ball. she then woke and looked at me and smiled and said: "how the head?" I then said to her whilst holding my head "not good." she then got out of bed and said, "do you want some breakfast?" I then tried to get out of bed and said "No, I will do it." she then rushed towards me and said, "no you should rest let me look after you." I then said "alright." then there was a loud bang I then said, "who is that?" I then said, "it is your friends." I then said "why are they still here?" she then said nervously "I tried to sent them out but they are drunk." I then said "get one of the robot to remove them." she then nodded.

Ash POV I told the robot to remove them but instead of the robots doing it peacefully they chucked them out. I then returned to him and he then looked at me all weak I then said "what do you want to do?" he then responded "well, I don't want you to look after me all of the time cooked up in here. go out and shop or go to the theatre where you can practice your music." then I said "well I don't want to leave you here. besides moon has cancelled the show until you are better." he then said, "don't worry I have the robots as my servants." I laughed and he smiled faintly. then there was a knock it was his parents. I let them in and they were happy to see their son alive. I was looking at his family and how caring they are to him and me and then he turned to me and he then said to me "why don't you and my mum go and shopping. and dad will look after me." I turned to Daniel and he nodded and smiled and I smiled back and said: "alright, where are we going?"

the next thing we were shopping for new clothes and perfumes and as of course we were accompanied by two of Daniel's robot bodyguards. and I said "where else should we go?" she then pointed to an ice cream shop and I nodded so we were walking over the road to get to the place and she then said, "so how long have I two been dating?" I then said, "for a couple of months." she then smiled politely and then when we were having our ice cream she then said, "I heard that you had got a diamond encrusted guitar but it was stolen by the cold-hearted freak." I then looked down and nodded she then said "well I have got you another one but not an encrusted one. do you like it?" I then looked at it and it was beautiful and I nodded and she gave it to me and said, "maybe he can engrave it in for you?" then smiled and hugged her. and I said I didn't get yours or your husband's name and she said: "my name is Kay and my husband is David.".

Ash POV "hey," said dad I tried to say "hey." and he said, "try and not to speak you need to rest." I then said, "no I want to get out of bed and move around more instead of lying around in here." he then tried to help me up and we headed into the hall where we then went outside and lied at the front of the boat and my dad smirked and said "So your girlfriend is caring." I then blushed and said, "yeah she is very kind and helpful and she helped me to break out of my shell." we then both looked around trying to think what to say to each other we then both looked at each other and said "football!" we then went in and had the football on but on mute we were enjoying this father and son moment.

Ash POV we were walking to my studio which is still bringing stuff in I then opened the door allowing his mum in first and said "so here is the recording studio." as I said pointing to the place with lots of gadgets and devices and she said, "wow did you buy this." I shook my head and said "Daniel bought this for me." she then looked at me and said "really." I nodded and looked down and said "your son is very generous." she then came and put her hand on my shoulder and said, "Hey is there something wrong?" I then started to cry and said "No, he gave me all of this and what did I gave him to say thanks, nothing." she then said "he has you and that is all that matters. and he is trying to make you smile. he doesn't want anything in return." she then got something out of her pocket and said, "if you want I can give you some money to buy him a gift." I then said "really?" she nodded I then hugged her and then we headed out to buy Daniel a gift.

so we went into a shop that has a lot of instruments I then looked around and trying to find one that will be great for him and then I found one but then I wondered what is his favourite colour so I asked his mum and I said "what is his favourite colour?" she then said "red like ruby rose kinda red." I then nodded and I was sure that this was a good present I then bought it and headed back.

Dan POV once the football was finished I went back to bed and my dad said: "there is post from the whole band." I then looked at the post and I was all getting get well cards from everyone moon, rosita, johnny, gunter and even mike. then I heard a knock and it was Ash she was holding a bag and looked like she was trying to hide something she sat down next to my bed and pulled out a parcel and a card I opened the card and it said "to my one and only X" and I looked at her and she blushed and I opened the present and it was a ruby rose guitar and I was in amazement and I said to Ash "come here." so she came and I hugged her and she smiled and hugged me back. she then left me to go to sleep.

I woke up and it was Ash again "i said what time is it?" she said "11:00 P.M" I then said "well then we should go to bed then?" she then smiled and she went into bed next to me and I put my hand around her shoulder. this was the best night of my life. 


	6. Chapter 6 Rehersal ?

Dan POV another day my head is still pounding and she is still sleeping next to me as beautiful as ever she then woke up and said: "morning do you wants some breakfast." I nodded she then went out and got me some cereal and once I was full she cleaned up and I said "hey I need to go downstairs, can you help me?" she nodded and when we were going down I said to E.V.E "E.V.E prep the pod to transfer my mind to a robot." she then looked at me and said "what are you doing?" I then responded, "well since I am not going anywhere like this I need to get out more so I will be in this pod and be in a dormant state whilst I will be in one of the robots." I then pointed to the machine she looked confused I then said "just place me in the pod E.V.E will do the rest." she looked and said, "have you done this before?" I then shook my head but I said "but is it doesn't go as planned press the button and I will immediately go back into my body ok? besides you can see me on the camera." she then nodded known what to do she then placed me in the pod I then put this exoskeleton on top of me and the machine closed and then I went to a deep sleep.

Ash POV I heard a churning then I saw on the camera he was asleep and then I waited for the robot to turn on I saw movement on the robot it then looked up and looked around and it said: "hey did it work?" I then looked in shock and I said "It, it works." he then looked at his body and looked in a mirror it was taller than me about 5Ft I was amazed in the development that he has made. I smiled and said "can you see me." he then put his thumb up and I smiled. and I came to him and hugged him and said "we should go to the moon theatre and practice." he then nodded.

we then went there and here was everyone and they waved and smiled and looked at the robot and was scared and I said: "no don't worry it is daniel." I waved and they looked at each other and Daniel said "hi, I know you can recognise me I wish I would of come with my actual body but it is very weak still." they then believed and looked around him in amazement.

Dan POV I was so amazed at the improvements on this everyone was looking around and said: "did you make this." I nodded and said "do you like it." they all nodded then I went to the place where there was a guitar and played it and I was playing 'cake by the ocean' by DNCE and they were all looking in amazement and moon finally snapped out of it and said right lets get going on rehearsal. and I said Ash laughing I then smiled at her and motioned her to some here and she did I then said "so, let's practice." she nodded and we were singing our hearts out. and surprisingly my head didn't even hurt it was amazing. then suddenly a bash on the door it was my friends they are saying that I was missing and I said: "no you idiot I am here well downstairs." I whispered to Ash "they don't know that I have an underground basement." the looked at me and said well how do I know that you are him I then said "look you are Aaron and josh aren't you ." they both nodded and said "alright so you are." looking at me funnily ash laughed and I face palmed.

then we went out of the moon theatre and we walked back home everyone was staring at us I just ignored them and continued on walking down the street to the yacht and I then said to ash "we have something in common don't we." she looked at me funnily and she said "what do you mean?" I then said "well you didn't know me as someone famous and I didn't know you as being famous." she nodded and said "yeah your right." we then went to a restaurant where there was food because she was hungry but unfortunately I couldn't eat food. and then there was music going on and we were dancing and having a good time. I then thought to myself that I am never going to lose you.

we then finally gone back and I put the robot into the stationary and woke up and saw Ash smiling and I said "good morning." and then she helped me up and I then said "when after we done this should we go on a holiday to one of my manmade islands." she then was gobbed smacked. she then lifted me up and I then said "can you bring me to a table I want to show you something an invention but I need someone else to help me if this will go wrong." she then nodded and we went to the table I then picked up a device it was like a small headphone I showed it to her she then said "it is a headphone isn't it." I laughed and said, "umm no it is better than that." I then placed it into my ear and then I said "right I will enter into this robot ok?" she then laughed and said, "you must be joking right?" I then moved her away and said "right three, two and one" then suddenly I dematerialized and moved to the machine and the machine had a lot of movement.

Ash POV I saw my Boyfriend gone into that machine how I thought to myself I then waited but there was no response and I then said "d-dan?" I was hyperventilating and said, "Oh no oh no what should I do." I was crying and then the machine awoke and said: "Hey, why are you crying?" I then looked up and I hugged the machine and she said I thought you were dead he shook his head and said: "no I wouldn't do that if I would of died would I?" I then said "so can you get out of it." he nodded and then the machine shut down I then saw him appeared and he smiled and I rushed to him and squeezed him to death and said "don't do that to me." he then said "Ok I will warn you next time." we then both smiled and I said "I think we should be asleep now." he nodded and I then placed the device back to the original place and he then said "can you help me because I am still very weak even though you didn't see it in the machine." I then saw him still in pain I then looked at him sympathetically and said "alright." he then smiled which made me happy inside we then gone upstairs and saw josh and Aaron looking around they then saw us and I said "Why are yous here?" they then responded "we were looking for you Daniel." he then tried to say something and then he fainted they all rushed to him and I said "Dan, dan!" then they said "he looks tired maybe he is sleeping." I then said, "yeah I can hear him breathing."

Dan POV the next thing I was awoken by Ash, Josh and Aaron they all looked at me and said: "are you alright?" I then responded "yeah I was just tired." they all said "what?" I then said "when I was talking to yous I just phase into a dream." they were all relieved that that was the cause of it. Ash then came up to me and kissed me on the lips and said: "don't do that." I then smiled she then smiled and then said to Josh and Aaron "can you please leave so that we can have some sleep." they nodded and left she then got undressed and put her pyjamas on and she said to me "goodnight." I then said "goodnight." back and I then said "sorry." she then looked at me and said "why are you saying sorry." then I said "because I didn't know that would happen and I didn't want you to become an emotional wreck." she then said "it want your fault. ok?" I nodded and we both then held each other's hand and we then went to sleep. 


	7. Chapter 7 A Child ?

NOTE: these stories are temporary and I will change them later on when I have finished the whole story

Dan POV another day this time we are going to the studio where I can build Ash some equipment we were going there and she is saying "what are you going to do?" I then said, "making some equipment and add some security so that freak will not attack you." she then nodded happily.  
once we were there-there was all of these boxes full of components but she thinks it is stuff I then said "let's start building." but when I was doing it I saw Ash looking helpless whilst I was doing all of this I then said "do you want to help?" she then looked and nodded I then said "come here." she then went to me I then said "you can help me get stuff whilst I am building." she then said "what should I get?" I then pointed to the box and said: "can you get that box and unbox it but be careful that piece cost £1,000." I then saw her grabbing it with great carefulness and unboxed it and she gave it to me and I smiled. she then said, "why does it cost so much and what is this for?" I then said this is a server to put it in a simple terms it is going to help by securing the IP address of the building so no one can track." she looks so confused I then said "don't worry I will teach you when you are on my island. she then smiled and nodded I was so happy that I got to met someone that is listening to me and trying to understand. once it was ready I said to Josh and Aaron "grab the server but be careful and don't bash it on a wall. or I will do the same to you." I then saw ash laughing I then smiled and watch them carefully. once all of that was finished we then went to the beach and we were relaxing in the sun.

Ash POV I couldn't believe what he has done for me I then said "thanks for everything." he said, "it is no problem I mean it was so quick thanks to you it is still daytime and not even late so we could go back and play music in the studio." I then said "who are you ?" he then said, "I will tell you at the right time ok?" I then looked at him oddly and said "alright."

we then went back and everything was finally working so I went to the recording booth and he was outside waiting to record I then put my thumb up and he did and then I was singing ''Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.'  
I then looked at him being gobbed smacked and I said: "that was great!" I then put my thumb up and he smiled he then said: "I will put some effects on it ok?" I then nodded I liked his smiles it was so dreamy. then we were editing the music and then put it on FurFube and we saw all of the views skyrocket up and we were so pleased with the work we have done and we deserved a rest so we went out to have tea.

Dan POV I looked at her face she was so excited to go out and have tea with me. and we were having fun with her and we both looked into each other's eyes. and that is what we were mostly doing while we were there but did we care no? as long as we had each other that is all that matters. then I got a call from my mum saying someone was inside their hotel room and we had to cut it short and go there.

we were there and saw the place in ruins like Ash's apartment I then said "that no good lousy. I'm gonna kill him!" and then ash looked at me thoughtfully and I then calmed down and said, "well I believe yous need to be on the yacht is he is going to still vandalise us." they went to our yacht and we all had a relaxing talk until there was a clash in the basement I went to investigate and it was a porcupine 'but how did it?' then it hit me is it abandoned I then saw it run out and into the hall and then I chase after it and I saw it sitting down next to Ash I then slowly sneaked towards it and I jumped and missed and everyone was laughing I then said "why are you laughing?" they then said "don't worry it wasn't a monster it was just a porcupine." but it is abandoned and must of got onto my families yacht. Ash then said "has she got a family" I then looked at my parents and I then said "I don't know we haven't seen her in the database but we can adopt her if you want?" she then smiled and I saw the little one smile and I said "I think she likes it too." she then hugged me and said "what should be her name?" I then said "we should call her Emma. is that alright with you?" she then nods and the child copies her. I then said, "should we make this or is this even legal?" I then looked at my parents then they said, "well if no one has noticed her I guess it is legal." Ash then picked her up and squeezed her tight I then said "should we go to sleep then it is very late?" she then said "yeah." we then got to bed with Emma in the middle this was the most interesting day I then said "goodnight Ash, goodnight Emma." they both then said "goodnight." 


	8. Chapter 8 Little Helper ?

Dan POV Today is definitely a good morning I have Emma and Ash next to me even though she isn't our child I like how Ash is being a mother and being happy that all it matters her being happy. I do not like however the whole thing when she runs around and destroys my equipment but Ash laughed at that so I couldn't tell of Emma off. "Oh, we need to go to rehearsal to practice." Ash was looking around for Emma I then pointed to the direction of my destroyed machines. she then grabbed her and she said: "let's go." we then headed out into the street to the moon theatre.

we then went in and everyone was looking at the child that ash was holding we then said "hi." they then all came around Emma and said, "who is this cutie?" I then replied "this is Emma, say hi Emma." when she was hiding behind Ash. and mike said, "why is she so scared?" I then stared at mike just to see if he says anything that will make her sad then said "well she was an orphan but we adopted her I don't think she is that sociable." mike then laughed I then came towards him and whispered "remember those bears that you stole the money from?" mike then immediately change moods knowing what I will do to him. and Ash looked at me I then went over and smiled I then whispered to her saying "it is alright I said something to him that will make him shut up."

Ash POV I looked at him and shrugged my shoulders I then grabbed Emma and pulled her up and she was smiling I was so happy for her I then said: "do you want to help me?" Emma nodded I then said, "right, you see that guitar I want you to get it for me, alright." she then got out of my arms and rushed over and grabbed the guitar she was struggling so Dan came over and said "do you need any help little helper?" she then shook her head and waddled down he then followed down with her so that she wouldn't fall. I then smiled and said "thank you my little helper." she then smiled and said "yay!" then I said "do you want to help us write a song?" she then looked at us and smiled and said "YEAH!".

then after all of that we were all very tired we all went outside like zombies and we then saw an amusement park Emma then said "Can we go there? oh please!" we then looked at each other and said "Yeah!" even though we are tired we like to see this one smile a whole lot. when we were there-there were a lot of rides and games there was one where you had to hit three in order to win a fluffy bunny and when I was just holding her hand I still saw the excited-ness on her face I then smiled and said to Dan "can you please win that bunny for me?" I said adorably he then blushed and said "yeah ok." we then went to it and me and Emma supported him whilst he was trying to hit the cans then on the final one he asked me to come over so that I can hit the last cans he then nodded whilst holding Emma's hand I then gone for it and I got them all down and then once that was done I then grabbed the big bunny and said to Emma "I think you would like this?" Emma then motioned to have the bunny and nodded I then laughed and looked at dan she then nodded.

Dan POV I am happy to see two of my girls to be happy then I said I think it would be best to now treat ourselves to some cotton candy. Ash and Emma were both very excited I got red and blue cotton candy and they both had pink and orange for some strange reason? then I said to Emma "what do you want to do?" she then said to do on the rollercoaster that is when I stiffened and froze. then they both looked at me and laughed I then said "what?" Ash then walked over to me and said: "if you are scared you could take mine?" I then said "umm ok." we then went with confidence on Emma's and Ash's eyes, however, mine was more petrified I then smiled and held Ash's hand and went.

we were on there I was more petrified than I will ever be then she looked at me and said: "it's alright." I then looked at her and said "Yeah I am not scared." then it started and i was easily frightened and i jumped she laughed and then Emma laughed I then sat back down and we then went. I was so scared my heart jumped up to my throat and Emma and ash was happy even though I was scared I still liked it because I was with them.

Ash POV afterwards, we then went off and I said "How was that Emma?" she then jumped about and said, "that was amazing." I was so pleased but I laughed when daniel went off it was like a cat when after it had a bath I was laughing so much I was on the floor he then gave the thumbs up he then walked out of it slowly. I then said, "should we head back?" Emma said "No I want to play more of the games." daniel then said "I know you want to play on them but they will not leave the next day after you helped with the songs we then will come back to it deal?" she then hugged him. he was going a bit purple and I then said "let's give him some air." she then let go and he then stood up and we walked down to a yacht together as one happy family. I then dressed her in her new pyjamas and I put her to sleep and I said "goodnight." she then responded "goodnight mum." I then stared at her and I then came up to her and kissed her head and went back out again.

I then saw josh and Aaron helping daniel with the equipment I then said to myself "boys." then dan came over and said, "hey are you ok?" I then nodded and said "Emma said to me 'goodnight mum'." he then said, "wow really I think you do look like a mum." I then said "should we have a child?" he then looked at me and said, "I believe we need to think about it before we go into this." I then looked down and he pulled my head up and whispered: "we might just not right now ok." I then hugged him and josh and Arron saw then they looked at each other and shrugged and moved a lot of the equipment along.

then we put our pyjamas on and Daniel said "goodnight." I then responded saying "goodnight bae." he then looked at me and he then kissed me on the lips. 


	9. Chapter 9 London ?

Dan POV I woke up early so that I can make ash and Emma breakfast so I got up and walked into the hallway and went into the kitchen and made ash jam on toast and Emma porridge and I heard a noise and it was ash all tired she then said "good morning." I then said "good morning" back and with by any luck, Emma popped out of her room and said "Good morning" aswell. today was really a relaxing day since it was a Saturday well for me Ash and Emma were playing around the yacht I then said: "should we go for a walk?" Ash then said "ok where should we go?" i then smirked and said "well since we ventured to all of the places here i believe we need a new change of scenery so I thought about it and I thought we should go to the UK." she then said I haven't heard of it I then said "good would you like to go?" she then nodded and Emma as well.

We were heading out to the open ocean and when we were there we went to a five-star hotel to stay for the night and we then headed out to see the scenery even though when we were there it was rainy but who cares as long as I have my girls.

Ash POV The UK was amazing we went to see the London eye and big ben it was so amazing and I saw Emmas face "she likes it too." I said and she looked up at me and I smiled and I met a familiar looking porcupine in the distance and I thought it was my friend from when I was young I then said to daniel "can you wait here with Emma I need to check on something." daniel looked at me confused and said "ok?"

I was speed walking to where I saw that familiar faced porcupine he then went into the alleyway so I followed and the next thing I saw two men from behind and it was two porcupines I recognise the faces but I do not know where so I slowly walked backwards and said who are you they didn't speak so I tried to ran out of the alleyway I was running as fast as I can then I saw Dan and Emma rushing towards me and said "Hey what is the matter?" I then tried to catch my breath and said: "two-porcupine-chasing me." I then stared down the alleyway and I saw two figures and they disappeared he then said: "cmon let's go to the hotel room.".

as we were walking to the hotel he then said: "who were those people?" I then shook my head and said "I don't know maybe one of lances friends trying to harass me." he then said, "is this going to affect our holiday or should we return back to the sing island?" I then said, "maybe, I don't know why everywhere we go there is always trouble." I then started to cry and said: "why don't we have tea here and let's go on the yacht and head back whilst we are sleeping, deal?" I then hugged him and said "deal.

Dan POV ones we finished the hotel meals we then headed back in the night we were cornered by two big brown bears and one of them said "give us everything, now!" then ash and Emma was behind me scared I then said to Ash and Emma "Run!" we then tried to get to our yacht I grabbed Emma and Ash and ran down and they blocked us so I kicked one of them in the face and ran down I then shouted to E.V.E "Emergency protocol K-11" then there was an alarm and there was something coming out of the yacht and it was a giant machine and it said "Protect my master." and it came rushing to me and they started to ran.

then it said "is master ok?" I then said "I am fine." then I looked at my girls and they were mortified and I then said "next time I think we should bring guards. what do you think little one?" I then stroke Emma spiky hair and she grabbed me and she cried and Ash said, "I think we should go before we get more attention." I then nodded and we then ran to the yacht and the machine said: "I will meet you there." I put my thumbs up and Ash then said: "why, why do people keep on trying to attack us?" I then said "I don't know maybe they are jealous of us." and I said holding her hand "but whatever happens we will always be together, right?" she then nodded and we then smiled.

Ash POV Looking into his eyes made everything feel better and we went upstairs to the bedrooms on our yacht and tucked Emma in as soon as I done that I went downstairs where he was making another machine and I said "is that going to be our bodyguard?" he then nodded his head and I smiled patting his back and said "don't work too much or you will have a headache." he then looked at me and he then said "lets watch a movie?" I then nodded so we headed upstairs and went to bed and we watch a horror movie first and then it was a romantic film. then he put his arm around my shouldersIand I curled up next to him like a fluffy dog if that dog was more spiky than fluffy.

I then woke up and he was asleep and I turned off the TV and I went to see how Emma was doing so I peeked open the door and she was as cute as ever. I then closed the door and went back then I heard a noise so I went to investigate and it was the anonymous person again I then screamed and it was starting to chase me and I said: "Dan help me, help me!". then I woke up and thought it was all just a dream and Dan woke up and yawned and said "are you having a bad dream?" he then stroked my back and I said "yeah." and he then hugged me and said "if you need anything to help you sleep just tell me, alright?" as he massaged my shoulders I then laughed and said "alright, night, night Danny." he then said "night, night bae." 


	10. Chapter 10 Prototype ?

Ash POV today was when I was out at sea with dan and Emma this was the best thing that has ever happened to me besides having that bad dream "hey, are you alright?" daniel said caringly and I then said "yeah I'm fine. how is the robot coming along?" I then said it is fine it is actually an improvement to the one that is improved than the rest. I then said "really?" he then nodded and I hugged him and said "as long as I have you we will be together forever." he then hugged me back and I heard a noise

I then went to investigate and it was Emma playing with the robot and I laughed and when daniel went to see what was up he then looked and said: "not again." I then said, "what is the matter?" I then looked in more detail and saw there wasn't anything in the middle I then said "there isn't anything in the middle of it?" he then looked and said "oh yeah that is where the piolet will sit." she then said "Oh ok." I heard Emma say "can I drive it?" he then said, "no because you don't know how to get into the machine."

Dan POV I looked at Ash and said "should we get some fish from the sea?" she then said, "ok, how are you going to do that?" I then motioned to the machine and said "it is a prototype and I need to see if it would work and this is a perfect time, right?" she then nodded and said, "do not get stuck this time, right?" I then smiled and said "I won't do that again alright?" she nodded caringly I then went to pick up the object that will dematerialise my body to put it into the machine I then said, "here goes nothing?" I then dematerialised and I scared Emma whilst doing that and she was holding onto ash I then went into the machine and it jumped.

Ash POV I saw Emma scared and I picked her up and said "are you alright?" she then said, "where did Dan go?" I then pointed to the machine and she was confused and she jumped down and she looked at the machine and it awoke and stood up jumping Emma again and she ran towards me and Dan said "don't worry it is still me." she was hiding scared I then said "cmon." I then held her hand and walked towards him and she stood behind me. when we eventually went there he then knelt down and put his hand out she then touched it and came straight back to me I then sighed I then said: "he isn't dangerous look." I then hugged him and Emma ran to the table and peered over to look and she then came over and hugged him he then stroke her spiky hair and he then said "can you step back I need to do something ." so I grabbed her hand and stepped back he then grabbed a block of some sort of metal he then glowed and the cube changed into a fishing rod. Emma and I were speechless.

Dan POV I then looked at the girls and they were shocked I then said to ash "do you want to fish?" I then smirked she then walked to me I then extended my hand and she grabbed the fishing rod and she was able to handle the weight of it I then looked at Emma I then said "do you want one?" she then nodded I then said "alright." I then grabbed another cube and made a fishing rod and a toy I then motioned her to come over and I knelt down I then said this is a gift for you. she then smiled and hugged me I then said "let's go fishing." they then notice that I haven't got a fishing rod Emma held hers up I then said "no I'm fine I will make a trap." then they both looked at each other and said "a trap." I then grabbed a sheet of metal I then made it into a net then I said to ash "try and pick it up." she then said "Ok?" she then tried to pick it up and said, "I can't." I then grabbed it like it was nothing. I then said "interesting.".

we then went out I then put the net in the water and tied it onto the yacht. I then went to my girls and said "how many fish you have caught." they then said "10" I then laughed and said "are you joking." they then shook their head and I looked in the bucket and there was ten. I then went back to my net and only got one I then smirked and rushed inside I then grabbed a huge block of metal and materialized it into a speed boat and a spear I then jumped out of the yacht and headed to where a pool of fish was and they looked as I got one by one and they both looked at each other and rushed to get more and more fish in.

in the end, I got 22 and they got 24 so they won. I then said, "anyone wants fish?" I then put my hand up and so did Emma and Ash I then went to the place where I put this machine I then got out of it and lied on the sofa and suddenly Emma rushed and gave me a hug and said "thanks for the gift." I then hugged her harder and Ash came to me and kissed me and Emma said "yuck!" I then looked at her and smiled.

Ash POV once we got the fish in I then prepared the food whilst he cooked the fish I then heard an ouch and it was daniel burning his finger I then said "are you alright?" he then nodded whilst putting his finger in the cold water and I heard footsteps coming towards me and said "do you need any help?" it was Emma eagerly wanting to help I then said "you could help prepare the plates, knives and forks." she then said "ok."

we then sat down and enjoyed our lunch we were having a lot of fish and it was delicious we then cleaned up and I saw Emma with the figure that he created and I came towards her and said "do you like it?" she then laughed and said "yeah!" I was so happy for her.

we then got dressed for bed and I heard dan saying to E.V.E "let's go back home. he then saw me and he said "goodnight." and I said "goodnight." back and we walked into the double bedroom and we immediately went to sleep because we were so tired. 


	11. Chapter 11 Sand Castle ?

Dan POV we were at the dock with all of the fish and we sold it all at the fish market and we then went to the studio and I said: "we made quite a bit of money from those fish didn't we?" Ash nodded and said "yep." when we were there we saw a figure in the middle of the alleyway and it was lance again and I said "what do you want?" when Emma and Ash were behind me and the two prototypes near me he then said "nice bodyguards." I then said "stay out of our way whilst we are going into mine and Ash's studio ok!" he then smirked and said "alright." he then walked closer to ash and whispered something to here ear and one of the robot bodyguard pushed him and I said "go." she then said "alright I'm going." I then saw ash's shocked face and I said don't listen to him whilst hugging her. "are you ok?" I said she shook her head and I said "look no matter what I will always protect you, ok? now let's go into the studio." she nodded and we went into the studio.

once we were in all was peace and quiet and I said have you thought about another song she nodded and Emma nodded as well. both of them laughed and went into the booth I didn't know what they were planning so I said "ready?" they put their thumbs up and Emma sang as beautifully as her mother did as soon as they finished I compiled it into a file and put it on FurFube.

Ash POV I saw dan working as hard as a robot I then felt a tug on my skirt it was Emma wanting something I then said "what do you want?" as I picked her up and stroking her hair she then said, "can I have dinner please?" I then looked at the time and said to daniel that Emma is hungry and we are heading out for lunch and I then said: "do you want anything?" I then said a salad sandwich I nodded and went out. when we were walking down to get stuff for lunch I saw Emma looking around the streets and all of the colourful lights and she was smiling whilst she was walking around and she saw a lot of toys and wanted them I then said "well we will decide when we get back from the shops? just to see how good you are, ok?" she then said "ok." with a disappointed look on her face. we then went to the shop and I got Emma some small sandwiches and daniel salad sandwiches and for me, it was a tuff decision so I asked Emma what should I have she then pointed to the biggest sandwich and said: "if you buy that one I will help you eat it." I then agreed and got it and walked down to the beach and said "do you want to have a play by the beach?" she then said, "what about daniel?" I then said, "he is fine I think it is best to leave him to do his work." I thought to myself definitely give him some time to do his work, after all, it was his inventions that helped me and Emma and him as well. she then tugged my skirt and said: "can you help me build a sand castle?" I then nodded and went to a patch of land where it was good to build a castle. we then started I build one side and she build the other side I then felt someone touch my shoulder and I jumped and it was daniel and said: "can I help?" I then went to help Emma with her side and daniel was in the machine and everyone was looking at him funnily and we just ignored the others and got to work on the castle and it was big and people surrounded it.

Dan POV I was using my machine to move the sand and solidify the sand into the castle I saw my girls being happy I then heard someone say "who is that?" I know that they didn't recognise me because I was in this machine and some stayed and supported us and some looked and gave us a weird look, but I didn't care all I cared was that I was with my girls and no one will break us apart. and in the end it was so big and stable that we were on top of the castle and ate our lunch but I had to get out of this machine and so I dematerialise and everyone awed and I caught up to the top and when I looked down I then saw everyone touching it and some of them were trying to move it but none of them ever moved it an inch I then looked at my girls looking to the sunset I then put my shoulder around Emma and Ash. Ash then touched my arm and said "I love you. you know that right?" and she kissed me and I blushed. and Emma laughed and ash laughed as well. I then smiled and they then went down I then dematerialised to my machine which everyone was still trying to move I then awoke which shocked the crowd and I said "do not touch alright?" they all step back and they all nodded I then went to ash and Emma and they said "shall we go?" I nodded and went back to the yacht.

once we were there I then said "Ash you know how I said about going to my mansion?" and she nodded I then said "well how about going to my country?" she then looked at me and said, "are you kidding you have your own country!?" I then nodded and said "it is called Adron it has got a lot of sunshine and beaches it is the only one that is manmade." she then said, "OMG YES!" I then said so are you a prince or something like that I then nodded. she then was shocked.

Ash POV Now it makes sense but I didn't know that he was the prince I didn't know what to do, I was dating a prince. I then bowed and he said "no don't do that I already had enough of that from my home country." she then said "so what does that make me a princess. he then looked at me strangely and said "yeah I think." and I then said, "so your father is the king and your mother is the queen?" I then said, "yeah so I do not have full control." I then said "can I go into the other room to contemplate?" he then nodded and I went to another room to screech and said to myself I cannot believe I am dating a prince. and I saw Emma looking confused and I picked her up and said "hey sweetie what is the matter?" she then said, "why are you so happy?" I then said it is because "I am dating a prince?" pointing to daniel he saw me and I waved nervously and he came towards me and said "hey are you ok about that?" she then nodded excitedly and he smiled. and I said "should we go to sleep then it is very late?" he then said, "ok I am very tired." I then put Emma to bed and went to the bedroom that I am in and daniel as well I then looked at him all snug in the bed and he then said "are you coming into bed with me?" he looked at me and smirked and I smiled and jumped straight to bed and I cuddle next to him and said "goodnight." 


	12. Chapter 12 Prince ?

Dan POV I woken up by someone was on top of me I thought it was Emma but it was Ash and she said "hi my prince." I then smiled and said "hello my princess." I then saw Emma looking at us and she was confused and ash smiled and came towards her and said "do you want some breakfast?" and she nodded and she then looked at me and said "how about you?" I then said "yeah ok." she then went with Emma. I stood up and walked to the door and I saw Emma running around the place and Ash was cooking I then slowly crept towards Ash and touched her shoulders and said "do you want some help?" she jumped and dropped the hot food on the floor and she said "Oh no." she then tried to clean up the stuff that was on the floor I then came down and helped her and she said "no I will do it you don't need to do it." I then looked and said "well I want to help ok." she then smiled and we cleaned up the food and we started the cooking again.

once it was finished we then sat down and asked Emma to come to the dinner table and we ate our lunch I was holding ash's hand and she smiled and Emma looked away in disgust and she then looked at me and said "so tell me have you got any sibling?" I then looked at her I then said "yes a brother and a sister they are annoying." she then said "are you the heir or your brother?" I then nodded and said "I am the heir to the throne." and she then started to eat her food again and she said "I would like to see your siblings." I then said "well after this fundraiser we will go there ok?" she smiled and said "so what are we going to do today?" I then said "I think we need to meet up with everyone else to get to know them more." she nodded and started to clean up.

Ash POV we went out to see everyone in the mall we then saw rosita, johnny and gunter. I then said "hey!" they followed the sound and saw us and came towards us and said "hey how are you daniel?" he then said "I'm fine thanks." we were holding hand which they notice and then said "should we go and shop." then daniel, gunter and johnny sighed, but ash and rosita smiled and they said "come on." I then teased and pulled his hand and he said all right I'll come. I then grabbed johnny to come with me and he was trying to grab gunter and he said "good luck." we then went to the clothes and I saw johnny and daniel standing out and being anti-social and I got a yellow and black striped t-shirt I then said this would look good on daniel I then motioned him to come her and so he did I then flashed the t-shirt and said "this would look good on you, what do you think?" he then smiled and said "yeah it will look good on me. maybe we can get something to match it. I mean look at me right now." when I was looking at his clothes they were all dark and brownish I then put the t-shirt back and I was trying to find something that will match his clothes. I swear everything is like a puzzle you need to find the right clothes for everyone. I then found a perfect black skull t-shirt and shorts and there was some that I would even wear. I then said "daniel do you want these?" he then nodded and we held hands toward the self-checkout.

Dan POV we then went to the theatre where we saw godgorilla in 3D and it was amazing then we all walked in the park it was a perfect to end the day I thought that we really connected to the Ash's friends we then went to get some coffee and we sat down and talked about the autism awareness and rosita said "so what does your family do for a living." I then choked on my coffee and I blushed. I didn't really tell them about my royal family I then said "umm my family don't do work?" they looked at me strangely and said, "well your family ahs to do something to be so rich." I then looked at ash and she nodded signalling that I should tell them about me and my family I then held Ash's hand and said "my father is a king of a country." they all looked at each other and smirked and said, "no really what do they do?" I then replied, "that is what they do." I looked at them seriously. they all sorta disbelieved me. then I said "look it doesn't matter if you don't believe me but I and Ash will go to my country when we finished the autism awareness concert. ok." and she said "we will take pictures and send them to ya ok?" they all smiled and said "yeah ok." and they all said "we do believe you because come on why would there be an army here for you." literally my father send the entire army for me. I then said "yeah I am the king's heir." they all finally believed me but not mike he finally came to drink with us in the coffee. I would of killed the pipsqueak.

in the end, everyone left and we all looked up into the stars and when we were walking down she then looked at me and said: "do you love me really?" I then looked at her thoughtfully "yes, why do you ask?" she then said "no reason." I then looked to the ground still holding our hands.

we then open the door and our Emma was still happy and smiling I then said "did you enjoy your day out Emma?" she nodded with excitement I then said, "should we all get to bed then?" Ash and Emma nodded. so today was a beautiful day 


	13. Chapter 13 Ash's Birthday ?

Dan POV it was the next day and was ash's birthday I was so happy so I got up early and tried to make a cake so I went out of the room quietly and went into the kitchen I then saw Emma saying "what are you doing?" I then said "I am making a birthday cake for her. if you want to help you could being in her breakfast?" she smiled and nodded i then said "good now try and go in quietly and distract her ok?" as I passed her the Weetabix cereal she then struggled and balanced herself and she nodded and went to the room where as was I then grabbed the phone for any five star restaurant and make it her best time I then quickly grabbed a card and wrote in 'happy birthday' and put in a spa voucher so she could relax. I then quickly finished the cake and put it somewhere she would never find it.

then I saw Emma running out and she said: "I done it." I then smiled and ruffled her spikes I then saw Ash in her pyjamas and I said "good morning and a happy birthday." I said smirked she then said, "ok what are you hiding behind your back?" I then said, "this is for you." I revealed the card we then sat down and she opened it and it read 'happy birthday to my only spiky princes' XX' then she saw the voucher and screeched out loud and suffocated me again. she then said, "thank you so much." I then said "no problem." it was today for the spa so she had to get dressed and go down to the spa right away so she had gone in a flash.

Ash POV I couldn't believe he had got me this I need to get something to wear but what? I thought to myself I then saw Emma and she said: "can I come with you?" I then looked at the voucher and it said plus one so I thought why not and I nodded and she smiled and I said go and get dressed and we will be there ok. she was gone in a flash like me she kinda looked a bit like me.

then we went out and left daniel to do the rest of the preparations for my birthday. as we went down we saw the spa place and Emma rushed in and it was a place with a relaxing atmosphere I then saw a pig saying "hello, and welcome to the MR and miss piggy mud spa." and I said "hi I am here for the mud bath and for the foot rub." she then looked at the voucher and said "ok and your names are?" I then said "Ash and Emma." she then typed in the information and said just be at the waiting room and we will be with you shortly. it was crowded with a lot of animals who wanted to relax I then sat down with Emma on my lap. she was so excited and so was I, Emma then heard someone say "Ash and Emma?" I then stood up and so did Emma I then we went to the place where they have the spa there relaxing animals all around there were some having hoofs rubbed and somewhere they had mud baths. I saw Emma running all about I then said "Emma don't run or you might hurt yourself." she then listen and stop on running towards the mud bath and I held her hand and walked to the mud bath. there were people ready to massage us and then we were in the mud bath and it was relaxing with the steam rising up into the air and I wondered on what daniel was doing right now.

Dan POV I am busy running about like a chicken with his head cut off I was running to prepare the balloons and to prepare the cake and to prepare for this evening once I was finished I went to the tv and relaxed and watch football.

then I went out to get some fresh air and to have a bit of a walkabout. I walked to the beach and it was a sunny day everyone was having fun but I was just still walking past it because I wasn't there for that I was going to the shops to get Ash a rose from the flower shop.

when I was at the flowers shop I saw a lot of different flowers and the animal in the I said: "what would you like?" I then said "I need a red rose for a type of date." i said embarrassed and he then understood what I meant and said "ahh, of course, i have the best type of flowers." then he showed me a bunch of flowers that were bright and dark red roses I was happy with them and I bought then and went back home.

Ash POV after that relaxing day out we then headed back home and they were so kind they even got Emma a mini flower on her head. the look on her face was so happy and I am so pleased that she like this ladies day out.

when we were back there he was all in a smart outfit and he said "hey Ash and Emma how was the spa?" emma ran to hug me and so did ash and I said, "there is something else I would like to give to you." I looked at him oddly what else has he gotten me and he showed me a five-star restaurant and said "that is where we are going for tea. all of us are going there and we will be having birthday cake when we get there." I was so happy and excited then I said "really?" he nodded. I thought to myself I couldn't have wished for a better boyfriend than him.

we then went out for tea and then when we were there they greeted us and shown us to our tables and we then had a starter mine was garlic bread and daniel shared and Emma had mini garlic bread. then for the main course, I had a Sweet potato & coconut curry and daniel had Vegan Thai curry and Emma had shepherd's pie. and after that daniel said he had to go to the loo and I said: "yeah ok hun."

Dan POV when I said that I was going to the loo I didn't really mean it I was going outside to get the cake and I then said to one of the waiters "can you please get some candles for this cake?" he then said "should i do it and you get back to your seat?" I then nodded tired and headed back and she then said "are you having any dessert?" i then said "yeah, we will be having the birthday cake." she looked at me thoughtfully and I motioned one of the waiters to bring the birthday cake here and he and all of the waiters came and sang happy birthday so did me and Emma she was so happy-sad i then hugged her and said "make a wish." once they place the cake down and she blew the candles out and I said "what did you wish for?" she then whispered "I wished that we would be together forever." then I looked into her eyes and kissed her on the lips and once we were finished we then went back to the yacht. then I said goodnight to Emma and to ash as we all went to bed. 


	14. Chapter 14 Ash Family Reunion

Ash POV something was awake and ready for the day then heard a vibration on my bedside table and it was my parents wanting to head to my house and my sister and brother are coming. oh no I said to myself I haven't told daniel about our family. I heard Daniel say "who is that?" I then had to tell him about my family and I said "the text was from my family wanting to come over to see how I am." he the said "ok whats wrong with that?" I then looked at him and said to myself nothing and I said "nothing." but I need to tell them the new location instead of my house. when we were having breakfast I had another text from my family saying 'we are here but you are not where are you?' I then said to daniel "we need to go to my family they are already at my old house." he nodded and Emma and daniel got ready. I then said "are you going to be ok?" he then said, "yeah why?" I then thought about how I have a protective family and brother. I then said to daniel, "I think we need your bodyguard to protect us on the way there." and daniel nodded

when we were there I saw my whole family my mother and father and brother and sister. I shouted "hey!" they all looked and waved and saw me and daniel holding hands and Emma on the end. they all looked a bit angry at us. and my brother came running towards is and I said "No don't!" and he came and kneed daniel in the stomach the robot reacted and grabbed my brothers throat and I tried to stop them and daniel was in pain so I tried to help him first so that he can stop the robot i said "daniel are you alright?" and he replied in pain "no why did he do this?" I then said "because my family is sort of overprotective of me." he then understood and Emma ran towards me as well and hugged me.

Dan POV I was in excruciating pain but Emma was hugging me so I wasn't trying to look like I was in pain and I tried to stand and ash helped I then said "you are you not going to punch me if I release you?" he then nodded and I then said release him and the robots released him and the bodyguards were near us and not letting anyone in. we then crossed the road with the guards then was behind us and her family looked at me angrily. I then said "look why don't we start again ok?" and ash was pleading with them to be nice. and I heard them saying "why did you leave Lance?" then I said "because she was abused by him." but he didn't listen to me and was directed to herIand she said, "what daniel said." I then held my hand out he then shook itIand so did her mother. they, look to me if I had done something wrong and her mother smiled but her father didn't he still gave me a cold look and I then said to ash "why is your parent so overprotective?" she then said "because people who has being my boyfriends always had dumped me and blamed me for everything." she was starting to cry. don't then comforted her so did Emma I then said "well I'm not like that. the others were im not." i then stood after being in pain and Emma ran to ash hugging her and they understood.

we then went into the yacht and sat down her family was surprised and said: "how did you get all of this?" I then said "I am a prince of a king." they all surprisingly believed me then they bowed and I said "please don't I have enough of that in my country." the whole family was nice once they got to know me ash's sister was the same age as Ash and her brother was older. and ash's sister was talking about something and she laughed I smiled and they looked at me and smiled and ash came over and said "so how are you? after that kick?" I then said I will be better once I have a rest. her brother came and said "i am sorry. are you alright?" I then nodded and said, "I am fine thanks."

Ash POV i then saw my sister playing with Emma I smiled and said "aww how cute." then she looked at me and said "so is she, did yous two?" I understood what she meant and said, "no she is an orphan." Emma was looking at me and her and she looked confused. and my sister smiled and said "you will learn this when you get older." and my brother ran to me and was crying probably thinking that he will be imprisoned for kneeing the prince in the stomach and I said "don't worry he will not do that, try and be happy ok?" he then nodded and smiled.

they then saw the robot and analysed it and I laughed and whispered to daniel "would you show how it works?" he then nodded and said "I will go and get something ok?" and I was smirking and they all were looking at me if I was mad and said "what is he going to get?" I then said "he is going to activate that machine." they then said, "then what's with the smile?" I then said "wait and see." he then got back and showed them the device that dematerialized himself and so he did and everyone was surprised and shocked and me and Emma were so used to it we didn't even flinch. the robot activated and said "hi." and then my brother said, "stay behind me, ok?" I then said "it's alright." he then nodded and Daniel came towards me and said, "was this the reaction that they wanted?" I nodded and they said "how did you do this?" he didnt tell.

later on when they left i then said "alright come on get out of the machine and lets go to sleep I am tired and it is really late." he did and I tucked Emma in and then I got my pyjamas on and said "good night." he then said "good night." back then he turned the light out and I then thought lets see what happens next tomorrow. 


	15. Chapter 15 Day Out With Friends ?

Ash POV Today was a bit better I then said "daniel, how is your stomach?" as I stroked his belly and he then said, "it is fine thanks." we then got out of bed and went to the dining room of the yacht and said "look at the sun it is beautiful isn't it daniel?" he then smiled and nodded and Emma ran towards me and smiled and said "hey can we go to the cinema?" we then just shrugged our shoulders and said "yeah why not. and can I bring my friends as well to this daniel?" and daniel nodded and so we then headed out to the cinema.

As we were walking down the street there was something not right about this and then there were two animals jumped us and I thought not again but I almost forgot Daniel has got his robots with his and I heard him say "you are making a big mistake." and the robots then let out a warning shot and then said "step away!" so they did and ran away and Emma smiled and I did as well.

Once we finally got there I saw my friends and they smiled and I smiled back with delight and said "hey ash how are things?" and said, "it's fine and I like you to meet daniel he is my new boyfriend." as I was holding his hand. then they smiled at him and he smiled back.

Dan POV I was so happy to see ash's friend and Emma was right behind me and they then said "who is this little one?" and they thought that we 'did it' but I said "no it is a common misunderstanding." because she looks like us. and oddly then said "no it isn't like that we just adopted her." they then smirked and said something to ash and she just nudge then she then wanted me to come so I did with Emma and we headed into the cinema when we were inside it was big but the film was already starting so we had to be quiet and try to find our way to the seats. once we finally got to them we then sat together and her friends at the end of the line and I held ash and emmas hand.

Once it was finished we then went out and to the arcade and we spent a lot of money in the arcade and we had a lot of rewards from it and I gave some of it to Emma and some to ash we then went to play at laser quasar and Emma was with ash's friends and I was with ash and our team lost and Emma's team won and she was so happy and I didn't complain. then as we were walking down I said "welp it is almost time for the autism awareness week and when we sing our song to a bunch of people who has autism. how are you feeling?" she then looked down and said "well I am excited, but you didn't tell me. what is autism?" I then said "well autism is a neurological problem in the brain and some people have a high disability and some have a minor dose like mine but you didn't see it. oh and don't listen to the internet because the reason online says people have social disabilities. but I am talking to you aren't I?" she then nodded and said, "thank you for telling me." I then hugged her and said "thanks for accepting me as who I am." she then looked into my eyes and ash's friends saw this and teased her and she was embarrassed and laughed nervously and said, "stop it!"

Ash POV I was so embarrassed when they teased me we then went to my friend's house and we played games and Emma were just drawing stuff and colouring in. and we just enjoyed the time we had at my friend's house and one of them motioned me to come over to the kitchen so I did and my friend said "so is he also an heir?" I nodded and knowing what is going to happen and she then said: "wow, you are lucky aren't you?" I then nodded and said "yeah I am." they then they went to him and said "can I have a photo?" he then looked oddly at them and said "yeah no problem?" we then left their house with Emma and we then went to the moon theatre to practice our song to the rest of the crew and they liked it but mike sighed and said "that wasn't good." I then said "like you could do any better." they all looked back at mike and moon said "mike did you actually make any song on your own or do you use others?" he then said nothing and me and daniel thought yeah that is what I thought.

We then went to the booths again to practice our song we are so in sync and sometimes there was an audience outside of the booth and we always bowed at the end and we saw Emma clapping outside as she was mostly the only one who was watching us. after that, we then went to the yacht and there was mail and it reads 'how is your time with my ex' it was my ex-trying still stalking me I do not like it. why is he trying to do that even though he is already got a girlfriend, Becky, I absolutely do not understand? then daniel said it will be alright I mean you got me and your friends and family and you got this little one as Emma smiled and laughed when he stroked her spikes. and I said "yeah your right." at least I have someone who doesn't command me around I really like him so much and how his parents and friends to protect him. I love him so much. 


	16. Chapter 16 Were Is Emma ?

Dan POV I heard something from our bedroom it was Emma coming into the room I then said "why are you in here little one?" she then said "I want to sleep in the middle with you." so I let her and it was cosy. it was then 11:00 we then woke up and had breakfast and we didn't know what to do and then Emma gave us an idea and it was that we go to one of the most biggest shops on sing island.

once we were there-there were many shops and Emma couldn't control herself and she runs towards all of the shops and we couldn't keep up because of all of the crowd and we lost her. my heart sank and shouted, "Emma Emma where are you !" and we still couldn't find her. I then said to ash "you go that way and I will go this way." as I pointed to the two areas where Emma will most likely go and I saw Emma crying.

I then said to Emma "don't worry we will find her ok?" she then grabbed my hand and said "we should we will try and find her before anyone else gets her." as she wiped away the tears and she nodded and was determined to find little Emma.

Ash POV I was looking for her all around and I asked nearby people to see if they saw anyone but they haven't seen anyone. my heart was racing and I was so tired and sickly all of these emotions it was all so quick then I heard a cry it was from Emma. I ran towards the crying faster than anything else in this slow moving crowd. I shoved everyone away to get to her and she was sitting in a corner crying and there were three animals nearby and were laughing and was about to do something to Emma. I swear if anything happens to her I ran towards her and she saw me and the animals who were laughing saw and she went in front of Emma and one of them said "oh look it is her mother." and the other one said, "well it doesn't matter we will take them both." and the third one said "yeah." and they grabbed us and i tried to fight them but it was useless. and they forcefully tugged me and Emma towards a car all i was thinking was where is daniel, i need him right now.

then once we were in the mysterious car we were blindfolded and we then just heard the car moving i was holding on to Emma and said "it is alright daniel will come for us." and one of the animals laughed and said "yeah right." i thought to myself you will be scared if you know what he possesses.

then i heard the car stop and we were forced out and we didn't see anything until we were in and we were bound to a chair and Emma was next to me i tried to get out of this but it didn't seem like it was going to be possible. i was so scared and Emma was crying and i felt like i was about to cry. then one of then said "what should we do to them?" and the other shrugged and the third one said "well you know?" and i know what that meant and i was really trying to unbind myself. and one of them heard that i am trying to get away and they said "that one i a squirmy one."

Dan POV i am trying to find where are they i couldn't find Emma nor ash i was really worried and i went to the security room and said "i need to find someone." they then said "well no civilian can come in." and i shouted "i am no civilian i am a prince." as i shown the picture of the king of my lands and the proof of those two robots and they finally believed me i then went into the room i then tried to go back and search through any CCTV footage and i saw ash and Emma in distress i then they grabbed them i then tried to find where they took them i then went to the CCTV in the parking lot and i saw a black van and the number plate.i then said, "found you.".

i then said to the security guard "one of my royal family is missing i need you to search for them i paused the video where the plate number is. either you find them or i will!" i then ran towards the boat and gone into a machine and i called my closest friends to come over and they went here straight away and i said "are you ready?" hey nodded i then dematerialised them into another robot.

we then ask E.V.E on where the location of the number plate is and we went in a flash i mean literally, i went there in no time. i then searched the van for clues and i said to one of my friends to call the police and guide them to the van. i then saw patterns to a nearby abandoned warehouse i then said to myself i am coming for you ash and Emma.

Ash POV i was trying to escape and i saw one of them coming in and taking away emma i was shouting and pleading to them to do not hurt her and one of them said "do not worry we will not hurt her." and they proceeded to go up my leg and i kicked him and one of them said "you see she is a feisty one." one of them nodded and held down my legs and them proceeded again. next thing i know there was a smash of glass and another smash of glass in the other room and emma was screaming and it was a huge robot that i know was daniel because i just knew he then saw what was about to happen and he grabbed one by the throat and tossed him across the room and the others ran into the other room when they saw another robot and fainted.

then daniel went towards me and said "are you ok?" as he untied me as soon as i was free i grabbed ahold of him and didn't say a word and the other big huge robot carrying Emma entered the room and said "here is Emma." as she was trying to get away from it and she ran straight towards daniel and knocking him to the floor and said "i am so sorry." and he said "it's alright." he then said "i think we need to go now." as we were running away from this place i was so traumatized since i am still trying to get that image out of my head.

Dan POV once we were back inside the yacht and after i went out of my machine i then looked at ash staring down at the floor i then went towards her and said "hey, do you want anything?" she shook her head not even saying a word i was so concerned and said "look you are fine in here aren't you." i said putting my arm around her shoulder and she smiled and then nodded and she then whispered in my ear "i am fine as long as i have you." i then smiled and i went into the kitchen i then prepared a ham and cheese toasty and another one for emma. i then sat down next to her and i said "even though you dont want anything. just have a little bit of this." she then grabbed it and had a nibble like a hamster i then said "i am going to see how emma is." she nodded and said in a silent voice "can you bring her here when you are done checking her." i then nodded.

i went into emmas room and she was in her bed facing the wall i then said "hey how are you?" she then looked at me and said "yeah i fine." i then said "do you want to come into the other room and have a ham and cheese toasty?" she then nodded and she then went into the other room.

i then stood at in the hall and saw my girls all safe and sound i was so happy that they are safe now. i then said "should we go to bed?" and they nodded and walked all tired and dull i was trying to keep their spirits up. but i think they are just tired and need rest. i then went to check on Emma and she was already fast asleep and i then went back towards our room and got ready for bed and i then said to Emma "night." she then put her hands around my stomach and said "night." 


	17. Chapter 17 Friendship ?

Dan POV I was awake early so then I can prepare her breakfast if she even wants it so I nudge her slightly and she was awake but still in a daze and she said: "what is it?" I then stroked her quills and said Do you need anything to eat today?" she then shook her head and giving me a smile and I then said "I'm just going to get something to eat, ok?" she nodded and dozed off to sleep and I went to the hall and went to the kitchen and went on making my breakfast. it seems really quiet since Emma and ash aren't going mad and running around.

I then went outside and I saw everyone from the moon theatre and they said: "hey how is Emma and ash?" I then went to the seat and I then said "they are fine just sleeping, do you want to come in?" they then nodded and went in. and when I finished my breakfast I then went in and get them a drink.

Ash POV I couldn't believe that almost happened to me I am still having nightmares I thought to myself I wanted to see if Emma is alright but I am too tired since I haven't had enough sleep I then text daniel to get her. and I heard people coming in I then heard a door open and I saw it was daniel with Emma I then said in a weak voice "daniel who is there?" he then went to drop Emma in bed and I said "it is our friends. I then stood up and wanted me to look presentable but daniel said: "no just relax." I then cried and said "why." he then looked at me in a weird way and he said, "I do not understand?" I then said, "why do you still like me when I brought you into all of this trouble." I am crawled up in a ball crying he then went to comfort me and he said: "I still like you because you are nice and caring, you are my girlfriend and I do not want you to worry ok?" I then hugged him and tried not to cry.

then there was a knock and it was the gang I then said "hey." they then said "hey can we come in?" we both nodded and they all went into the room and they all said "we are all here for you ash." and rosita whispered in my ear "I think you got a keeper. I mean he is still with you with the power of love I mean look he is still happy and knows you are safe." I then saw him staring and smiling at me I then smiled and blown a kiss he then caught it and Emma laughed he then went to hug us both and me and Emma smiled and laughed.

Dan POV I do not know what Rosita did but it made her smile and made her and Emma happy and I am grateful for rosita and everyone was just having a good time in the bedroom and I said "who wants a drink?" and everyone and even ash and Emma put their hands up and johnny said "let me help." I then nodded and went into the other room and collected the drinks and we then went back into the other room and everyone was socialising and having fun and ash was still in bed I then joined her with Emma and everyone saw us and awwed and we both blushed and I said "knock it off, guys." I then held ash's hand and they all smiled.

we then played a game of monopoly and we were in groups and I was with Emma and ash, Johnny and mike, rosita and gunter and finally moon and Crawley. we were in the lead because we got most of the houses and mike and johnny were arguing and we all laughed and we high fived each other and we then played charades and it was very difficult to act out what we were doing I mean for me but when it was ashs turn we mostly thought on what she was and I smirked and she noticed that and she then "what?" I then tickled her and she laughed but the bad thing about that the spikes went everywhere and we all except me ducked I then got the full dose of needles. I then was stuck because every time when I move it hurt. and Emma and everyone laughed and I then try to say "can you get the needles out?" I then saw everyone try and remove the spikes one by one and ash whispered in my ear "I should of told you not to tickle me sorry." and I then said, "it's alright I should of known from a porcupine." I then smirked and after I was out of the spiky death trap I then hugged ash and Emma also went for a hug and all of the animals smiled and said "should we leave or should we stay?" they didn't know what they would do in this situation.

Ash POV after we got daniel out of the spikes and I couldn't stop laughing at that but even when he was out of the spiky death trap he was still stiff as a statue or someone who was going to be and we then said bye to all of our friends and we then had a funny sit on the couch as daniel was trying to sit down I tickled him but this time I had a shield from downstairs and he laughed and the spikes went everywhere I then said "payback but this time I was prepared." he then laughed and said "ok, ok you got me back alright." and we were then play fighting and Emma was looking at us trying to tackle one or the other down and daniel won and said "you can't beat me in strength." and he helped me up and said "well I did beat you in brains." as I was prepared for the spikes when I tickled him. then after that we then went to bed and tried to went to sleep it was very difficult for daniel I then laughed and whispered in the covers "you big oaf." as he finally when into the bed he then said "what?" I then said "nothing." smirking the other way from daniel. 


	18. Chapter 18 Homework ?

Dan POV I was trying to act like I was sleeping but it didn't work for ash and she then said: "daniel cmon wake up lazy bones." I then finally woken up and said "what?" then she was holding up homework for school I mean even though we are famous in out own way but we still need to do work and she then said, "should we do some now and get it out of the way." I then stood up and said "ok.".

as I was walking into the living room as like a zombie Emma and ash laughed as they were already doing the work. I then sat down and started on doing algebra and it was reasonable easy but when it gone to the polygons homework it was so hard my brain just went to mush and I then bash my head rapidly on the table and ash; laughed and said: "what are you stuck on?" I then pointed to the work and I saw her face and it looked blank and she said "welp you are on your own." I then said "should we have something to eat?" and ash nodded and so did Emma. so I went to the other room to prepare lunch.

Ash POV when I saw daniel cooking I felt like I was wanting to help but I needed to do this homework and so I was focused on this piece of work and Emma was copying me and it looked cute and I then finally focused and completed the piece that I did. I then looked at daniels work and I thought it looked hard but, when I got to look at it more properly i then found it to be quite similar to the work that i was doing so when he was preparing the lunch i was trying to figure out on how to do this.

when he got into the dining room he then said "here is your lunch." as he passed it to Emma and ash and when he was putting the lunch down he saw me doing his work he then said "thanks but, why are you doing that for me?" I then said "well you are doing mine and Emma's lunch so I wanted to help." he then hugged and kissed me on the forehead.

we finished work and lunch we were more or less having a relaxing day I didn't want to go out after what happened and Emma didn't want to go out so instead we were playing games and watching tv me and Emma was just playing chess and daniel played a game on his computer. I then went to him and put my arms around his chest and said "what are you doing?" as I looked it seemed like he was playing a game a violent one. and I thought to myself this is what boys always like i then said "do you want to play with me and Emma?" he then turned towards me and said "ok sure." he then got out of his chair and he was on Emma side when we were playing chess and he was helping her so it was kinda like boyfriend vs girlfriend and he was whispering in her ear to tell her what to do.

Dan POV I was so happy that I was beating her in this game but it was a bit boring. so I said "should I just go and build stuff and would you help?" and they both nodded happily and we then went down to the basement of the yacht.

then once we were down there-there was a lot of work to do i then said to Emma "some of these maybe a bit heavy for you but you could be a supervisor?" she then said in confusion "what is that?" i then explained to her about what a supervisor is and she smiled and said "ok." and we then went to work and we then designed a robot for Emma and Ash so that they can use it so that if anything happens to them these robots protects them by being them.

so I then said to Emma "what is your favorite colour?" she then said "pink and purple." I then nodded and said "i like it and you ash?" she then said "black and green." I then said the same compliment as I said to Emma I then went on to design it and Emma was doing her best to supervise ash and ash was collecting the materials and tools so that she could pass them on to me.

and then once we finally finished because it took us just about the most of the say and the progress we made was amazing and we then admired our work and they were looking at it and I knew what they were thinking they were thinking how could some support and help make this happen and just with one person they couldn't believe this.

Ash POV I couldn't believe that this was happening I would get my own machine and Emma would just so that he could finally protect us. and Emma was touching it and I said "no don't do that you don't know what it does right daniel?" he nodded and said, "if you don't know what it is, don't touch it because you don't know what the cause of you touching it may be.".

we then went upstairs and sat down with all of the tiring work that we were doing and once daniel sat down I then cuddle next to him and he then put his hand on my head and rubbed and I was then in a sleepy state and I thought to myself what is the time and it was 11:00 P.M and I was shocked and I said to daniel we should go to bed now and he then nodded and he said "right Emma lets get you to bed and as he was getting her ready for bed I then went into my bed and didn't take off my clothes and went right to sleep but before I done that I hear daniel coming in and said "night night love." and kissed my head. 


	19. Chapter 19 Robots ?

Dan POV I was awake early and I went into the hall and went to the yachts basement and was busy trying to build Emma and ash's robot. I was busy make the helmet and the dematerializing device and the rest of the parts of the robot.

then I heard a noise and it was ash in her pyjamas and she was saying "what are you doing?" and I then said "I am finishing the robots." she then noticed that she was in her pyjamas and she then said "wait I wasn't sleeping in my pyjamas. did you put them on?" I then nodded with embarrassment and she then came over and hugged me and said: "did you like what you see?" I then was frazzled and had a big gulp and nodded.

Ash POV I couldn't believe daniel but I don't understand why he is embarrassed. but I was looking at all of the work that he was doing and it all seemed to be a bit complex for me and I said "is there anything that I can do to help?" he then nodded and said "I need someone to stabilize this arm so that I can connect it to the body.

And I heard a noise and it was Emma running down and hugging me and I then said "hey my little spike." and daniel was saying "hey I need some help it is slipping." I then went and said to Emma "hey I need to do this would you like to help?" she nodded we then stabilised the arm so that daniel can connect the robot's arm to the body.

After that, he then said "you can let go now." so we then let go and it slammed down but it was connected and it didn't fall off and I then said "what's next?" he then said "well it is for you to dematerialise to the robot." and we both look at each other and looked confused.

Dan POV I was looking at my girls they were confused and I said: "you don't need to do it now." and they were too tired and they nodded and we then went upstairs. and there was a lot to clean up because we didn't bother to clean up so we then went to cleaning. but when I was looking at ash she looked very weak so I then said: "why don't you relax and I would clean up." she then looked at me and nodded I then helped her to her bed I then tucked her in.

I then went into the kitchen and told Emma not to disturb ash because Emma is hyper so she might tire her out even more. and I then said to Emma "you could help me clean up." she then nodded with delight. after that, I then went into ash's bedroom and checked her temperature and she was wondering what I was doing and I was explaining that she might have a fever. but there was none so I think it is just tiredness I then said to ash "it isn't a fever you are just tired." she looked relieved and she then said "can you get me a drink of water?" and she then held my hand I then said "ok." I then kissed her head and went into the hall and Emma was standing there and she then said: "how's mommy?" I then she held her hand motioning me to grab and put her on my shoulders she looked worried. I then said "mum is fine. she just needs a lot of rest ok?" as I put her on my shoulders.

we then went into the other room where I was playing games and Emma was colouring in stuff I then went to Emma and said: "do you want to help me with something?" and she nodded and we then went downstairs and we then set up the desk and put a bunch of equipment on it. we then tried to untangle the wires and Emma was really trying she almost got half of the cables around her spikey hair I was laughing and she was trying to get out of it I then came over and helped her to get out of it and she looked annoyed so I then said "you could just have me to help you." she then looked and was annoyed and she then said "but I want to be independent." I then responded "well you can but with your physical strength you cant without help, do you understand?" she then looked at me and nodded and went to hug me.

Ash POV I went out of the bed still feeling very tired but I wasn't going to sleep in here all day. I then went to the hall and no one was there then was looking everywhere but then I heard a laughter from the basement in the yacht I then sneaked down to the basement I then saw daniel and Emma playing around and daniel looked so funny he was in the robot and was pulling funny faces and pulling funny poses. then they saw me and Emma were running towards me in laughter and daniel came over and he was tickling Emma and it made her laugh and he then said "are you feeling better?" she then nodded but still looking drowsy and Emma said, "do you want to play with us?" I didn't want to disappoint her so I then looked to daniel so that he could help me out he then explained to Emma why she can't play with her and she looked disappointed and i felt awful and I then said: "but I will play with you tomorrow I promise.".

we then left the basement and we were in the living room then daniel motioned me to come on the deck with him. once we were out he was then saying "I cannot believe it is almost time for us to perform soon, can you?" i then nodded and I then said, "but after that, we will then go to your country." I teased him and he then laughed he then said: "would you not mind my brother in the same house as me?" I looked confused and said "yeah I wouldn't mind. but why would you say that?" he then said "it is because they are the same type of people as josh and Aaron." which made it clear that he is going to be annoying. I then said "what about your sister?" he then shook his head and said, "she won't be as annoying as my brother. she would like you and Emma." I then nodded he then put his arm around my waist and he then kissed me and said, "I love you." 


	20. Chapter 20 Finale ?

Ash POV Today was the day I couldn't believe it was happening I am so ecstatic was trying to wake daniel up peacefullyIbut then I shake him violently and he said "what?" I then said "it is the day when we sing at moon theatre for autism awareness and today is when we leave to go to your country." he then stood up and hugged me in delight we then saw Emma we then said "hey Emma." and she was looking at us like if we were mad and we explained that we will be going to daniels country and we are going to the moon theatre and sing for autism awareness she then went towards us and hugged us.

we were preparing for today and also for us to go to his country and Emma was just running around madly as kids do. I then said to daniel "should we get stuff from my house before or after the autism awareness?" he then said "after." I then nodded and grabbed everything and we then headed to the moon theatre.

Dan POV When we were there we saw everyone rushing around madly and I was going towards the stage and getting my stuff ready I was planning for robots to come into the stage as well but I dunno if this will work I was so nervous but then Emma went towards me she saw me shaking literally with nervousness she then went towards me and said "do not worry, ok?" I then nodded my head but I was unsure if I was ok in my mind.

it was almost time for us to be on but I felt weak at the knees but ash was confident so I needed to be. I opened peeked through the curtains and there was a lot of people here I was just so nervous. and then I felt a tug and it was Emma I then picked her up and she said: "why are you nervous?" I then pointed to the crowd and said: "that is why." she then whispered in my ear "just imagine it was just me, ok?" I then smiled and said "thanks for your support." I then patted her on the head and then I heard a noise and it was ash looking confident and she then said, "are you ready?" I then shook my head and she then held my hand and she then said "look I will be here with you ok? I am nervous too." I then saw all of her friends and they were ready as well but we were the first one to go but they all gave us a thumbs up and some said "cmon yous two." and I heard some of them say "let's go."

Ash POV Moon had done the same intro as the one in the first competition that we except daniel did I then saw the look of nervousness on his face and I said to him "once we have done it we can relax." he then finally nodded confidently and moon then said "there is one person who has autism and that he will be singing with ash so here is Daniel and Ash." we then stepped on the stage and the crowd went silent we then started on singing as we were singing he felt less nervous and more confident and the crowd was applauding him. I was so happy for him knowing his condition of his but he didn't seem to mind.

then afterwards we then went off to let the other people to go on stage Emma was applauding and when we left we then bowed at our special audience and she then leapt onto us and hugged us tight. was so happy she liked it and I saw daniel laughing now not in a nervous wreck anymore I was happy.

then once everyone was finished we then were about to head off and everyone was saying bye to each other. it was noon and everyone said "good luck." to me, daniel and Emma because we were going to his country I was so ecstatic I then was jumping and hugging daniel and we fell to the floor and then Emma then jumped on top of me and I laughed and so did she I then grabbed Emma and said "are you ready to go to our country?" she then laughed and nodded.

Dan POV when we were going towards an arcade we were holding hands and I smiled at her and she then looked at me and she then smiled back and she blushed. I then said "what is the matter?" she then said, "nothing, I was just wondering what is in your country?" I then said "what do you mean?" she then looked to the floor and she then said, "well is there any theatres and spa's and stuff like that." I then laughed and nodded and I then said "well of course we do, why would you say that?" she then laughed and teased me.

once we were at the arcade I then said to ash "what do you want to do?" I then advised them to play the crane game so we were playing on the crane game I then was trying to get a soft toy which I think was a small cat and Emma wanted it so I was focused and then I was whacked across the back and I turned around and demanded on who did that and it was josh. I was then strangling him and Emma was laughing at our comedic show that we were playing even though we aren't playing I was smiling at Emma and waved but had one hand around josh.

once we got that over and done with I then said to josh "do not do that alright?" and he nodded as I was helping josh up I then said to Emma and Ash "should we get something to eat?" and they agreed and we were going towards the yacht since we will be leaving this island soon. once we were in I then saw a box and next to it was flowers and it read 'good luck at the new country' and it was signed with everyone's names on it.

we were having a wonderful time in the yacht but I don't know what is missing then I heard a noise so I went down to the basement and it was dark then I heard someone's voice and there was a sudden flash and it was bright again I was screaming and it was everyone who was at the moon theatre and they said "we are going to miss you and ash." and they were wondering where they are. I then heard them rushing down to see if I was alright and they saw everyone in the basement and as was about to cry and so was the other girls and the boys weren't crying even know I will miss this place and all of the nice people.

once they were all gone I then said to ash who is still crying "you can stay you know?" she then looked at me and said "yeah I know but I want to start going out and maybe having a career at your country and besides I could come back at any time, couldn't I ?" I then nodded and rubbed her spikes. 


End file.
